


Budapest

by OwlGirl



Category: Avengers (Comics), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Budapest, Clint Barton & Natasha Romanov Friendship, F/M, SHIELD, Spies & Secret Agents, What Happened in Budapest, Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-09
Updated: 2017-06-09
Packaged: 2018-11-11 15:31:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11151330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OwlGirl/pseuds/OwlGirl
Summary: In the Avengers movie there is a conversation between Natasha Romanoff and Clint Barton that mentions Budapest:"Just like Budapest, all over again.""You and I remember Budapest very differently."Based on their conversation I wrote a fanfiction about what happened in Budapest.





	Budapest

An unknown terrorist organisation wanted to steal the Crown Jewels from the heart of Budapest and destroy the Parliament. S. H. I. E. L. D. heard from their plans in time and sent two of their best agents: Natasha Romanoff (aka. Black Widow) and Clint Barton (aka. Hawkeye).

The two agents had some common missions together earlier and they did their work well.  
This mission was difficult because it had to be completed without the knowledge of the Hungarian Government.

The terrorists were in the room of Crown Jewels, but they didn't know someone was above their heads in the huge chandelier and watched them. It was Hawkeye.

As one of the ski masked criminals tried to turn off the security sistem, a black arrow flew through the air and stuck into the back of the man. The other terrorists got scared and searched for the skillful marksman but it was too late beacause the same happened to them.

Clint climbed down from the chandelier to take a look at the bandits.  
During this, another three terrorists worked on exploding the Parliament. The nearly 2 ft sized machine was hidden on a dinner wagon.

They were heading to the conference room dressed as waiters. Fortunately weren't any civilians in the room.

Suddenly Natasha jumped out from behind a table, with Agent Barton. (He was a bit worried about Nat so he helped her. The original plan was that Nat would do this part alone. So she got surprised, but it wasn't visible on her face.)

The duo disabled the criminals easily and turned off the bomb.

After the mission they talked to each other:

"Thanks for helping but I could have done it by myself!" Natasha said with a grin on her face.

"I just like to do every mission successfully." Clint responded.

"Oh, so did you doubt me?" Nat raised her eyebrows.

"No! You are the best spy I've ever worked with!" Clint replied, surprised at what he said.

"You aren't the worst team mate at all, Barton!" 

***

When they arrived back to the USA, Nick Fury patted their shoulders and thanked them because the plan worked as it had to.  
The Hungarians didn't know anything and the mission happened secretly.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story on this site so it might not be perfect.I wrote it a few years ago, but I had to make a few changes.  
> I visited the Hungarian Parlaiment so I knew how to describe it. I hope it was accurate.  
> Anyway I'm interested in your opinion, and I hope you liked it!
> 
> Melanie


End file.
